Question: Express $0.7861$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.7861$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7861}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7861$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7861}{10000}$